


The Slavefic Plot Creator

by Dusk Peterson (duskpeterson)



Series: Rebels [1]
Category: Fandom - Fandom, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Early 21st Century, M/M, Master/Slave, Masters, Satire, Slaves, contemporary fiction, don't need to read other stories in the series, male/male attraction, see my profile for story warnings, slave fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskpeterson/pseuds/Dusk%20Peterson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When fan fiction writers have had way too much caffeine.</p>
<p>
  <b>"You will note that several reply buttons in this questionnaire have been disabled. The buttons are present because a volunteer (since dismissed) made the error of feeding historical data on real-life slavery into the computer."</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slavefic Plot Creator

As you may know, computers have grown sophisticated enough that they can now be used to create plots for writers. The Slash and Yaoi Committee for Authors with Writers' Block is in the midst of developing programs to create various types of slash and yaoi. We are submitting here for your commentary our preliminary draft of the questionnaire for the Slavefic Plot Creator; we hope to unveil the program later this year.

You will note that several reply buttons in this questionnaire have been disabled. The buttons are present because a volunteer (since dismissed) made the error of feeding historical data on real-life slavery into the computer. We are doing our best to remove that data; we appreciate your patience in the meantime.

Our thanks go to _Boys in Chains_ and _Palace of the Keys_ , who provided most of the raw data for this plot creator. For further assistance in writing slavefic, see our related essay, "How to Erase Memories of Watching _Roots_."  
 

**¶ Data**

_You may select which type of data you would like to use to create a realistic account of master/slave relationships (pick one or more options):_

1) Data from slavefic stories.

2) Data from authors of slavefic stories.

3) Data from historical accounts of slavery. (Button disabled.)  
 

**¶ Characteristics**

_The slave will be of the following age:_

1) Under the age of eighteen. (See Chan Tip #1: Where to Find a Good Lawyer.)

2) Between the ages of eighteen and twenty-one and under the age of majority in his society. (See Chan Tip #7: How to Sneak Chan onto No-Chan Lists.)

3) Unspecified. (See Chan Tip #7: How to Sneak Chan onto No-Chan Lists.)

4) Above the age of twenty-one. (Button disabled.)  
 

_The master will be of the following age:_

1) Older than the slave. (Default button.)

2) About the same age as the slave. (Option only available to yaoi writers.)

3) Younger than the slave. (Button disabled, though a petition to restore it has been filed by Top!Obi writers.)  
 

_The master has the following career:_

1) Pirate, warlord, or other kidnapper of slaves.

2) Trainer of apprentices, all of whom happen to be slaves.

3) A job unrelated to slavery. (Button disabled.)  
 

**¶ Motives**

_The master owns a slave because:_

1) He is a heartless, callous man who believes that it is ethical to treat human beings as property. (Button disabled; if you wish to create this scenario, switch to the Hurt/Comfort Plot Creator and pick this option under Villain.)

2) He is a gentle, loving man who believes that it is ethical to treat human beings as property. (Default button.)

3) He is shocked to learn that he owns a slave but adjusts to the situation.

4) He is shocked to learn that he owns a slave and immediately sets the slave free. (Button disabled.)  
 

_The slave makes no more than token resistance to his slavery because:_

1) He wants to allow his master the opportunity to be generous and free him.

2) He knows that, if he is free, he'll have no chance of persuading his master to fall in love with him.

3) He is under the delusion that the term "slave" indicates he's a bottom in a BDSM relationship.

4) He is worn down by the hard life of being a slave. (Button disabled.)  
 

**¶ Daily Life**

_The slave will perform the following types of services for his master:_

1) Sexual.

2) Nonsexual. (Button disabled.)  
 

_When the slave is bedded by his master for the first time, the following event occurs:_

1) He begs to remain his master's slave forever.

2) He treats with disdain any attempts by others to win him his freedom.

3) He laughs at all his previous fears of his master.

4) He is so scarred by the trauma of being raped that he has nightmares for years. (Button disabled.)  
 

_When the slave is severely beaten, he will react in the following manner:_

1) He awakens the next morning with no ill effects. (Default button.)

2) He is instantly healed through a futuristic medical device. (See Torturefic Tip #4: How to Create Sequential Torture Scenes.)

3) He discovers he likes it. (See Torturefic Tip #6: How to Transform Involuntary Torture into a BDSM Relationship.)

4) He dies of his wounds. (Button disabled.)  
 

**¶ End of Story**

_If the slave is set free, he immediately:_

1) Begs to remain his master's slave.

2) Forgives his master for ten years of abuse and asks him to be his life-mate.

3) Leaves his master and campaigns for the abolition of slavery. (Button disabled.)

**Author's Note:**

> [Publication history](http://duskpeterson.com/cvhep.htm#slaveficplotcreator).
> 
> This text was originally published at [duskpeterson.com](http://duskpeterson.com) as part of the series Rebels. Copyright © 2002-2003, 2008 Dusk Peterson. Some rights reserved. The text is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution Noncommercial License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0) (creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0). You may freely print, post, e-mail, share, or otherwise distribute the text for noncommercial purposes, provided that you include this paragraph. The [author's policies on fan works](http://duskpeterson.com/copyright.htm) are available online (duskpeterson.com/copyright.htm).


End file.
